


A Second Chance for a Double Brew

by Frienduccine



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Coffee date, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Near Death Experiences, OT3, Older Characters, Polyamorous Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frienduccine/pseuds/Frienduccine
Summary: Twenty years post FFVII Remake, Roche, Reno and Rude are a family of dads on their way to get their morning coffees till Roche gets flashbacks of his degradation and later fluff ensues.
Relationships: Reno/Roche (Compilation of FFVII), Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII), Reno/Rude/Roche, Rude/Roche
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	A Second Chance for a Double Brew

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Do All Demons Lie?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978602) by [butteredbandits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butteredbandits/pseuds/butteredbandits), [Turkborne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkborne/pseuds/Turkborne). 



> An alternative ending to me and a couple of friends’ headcanon about Roche's SOLDIER degradation. Please read the inspired piece first for more context.
> 
> My first public drabble in probably a decade. Sorry if I’m a bit rusty, hope you’ll enjoy!

It was funny how easily the three men had fallen into the habit of going out early for their daily dose of sweet caffeinated goodness. Of course the habit was an old one for Reno and Rude- Turks lived off the rejuvenating brew to survive odd work hours. Though their agent days were behind them the caffeine addiction lingered. Roche hadn't needed the stuff as a SOLDIER, but since ShinRa's fall from grace mako wasn't as easily accessible and so he'd come to rely on the energy burst coffee provided.

The fresh smell of morning mist that lingered on the grass in the nearby park welcomed them as they passed the few blocks that it took to reach their destination. Longer walks had become too strenuous for the ex-SOLDIER, his joints and body were in poor shape after his bout with degradation- the illness caused by the Jenova cells in his body degrading his DNA. But today felt like a good day, so he strapped on a knee brace to ensure he lasted the whole walk from their apartment in the very center of their sector of Edge. Early autumn mornings like the one that awaited them still could give a good nip so they made sure to put on their light jackets on their way out.

The trio took up the entire sidewalk, trotting side by side, the middle aged men laughed as they reminisced of escapades new and old. Along with their happy chatter, the faint harmonious jingling of the pairs engagement rings on the ex-SOLDIER’s collar served as a reminder to their tight bond- represented in the way the golden jewelry was interlaced.

It was the man with the lightest hair of the bunch that piped up first. The silver, near white hair made him look much older than his actual age due to his past battle with degradation.

“I’m glad to see that new dye stuck to your greys this time around.” 

“Yea, worked like a charm! Stuck like chocobos to fine greens! You on the other hand, you should let me get at that mane. Red would suit ya,” Reno bumped his mate, they’d known each other ever since Roche was an infantryman and due to the familiarity they roughoused constantly.

“I believe that’s more your style, my little firecracker. I don’t mind staying white, in fact, I’ve come to like it. Aaaand!” Roche brought his hand up to wiggle his finger proudly in the air, gesturing to his wild, long locks. “-one could say it’s even _grown_ on me.” 

Reno and Rude exchanged a look at the lame joke. Rude was smiling, Reno was failing to suppress his own smirk, and gave a half-hearted groan.

The dad jokes were a mainstay in their little back and forths. The puns had arrived with fatherhood, but even though it had been years since their little birds had flown the nest to pursue their own dreams the puns had stuck around, much to Reno’s dismay. (Roche’s enthusiasm for them only seemed to spur on Rude, so Reno was usually dealing with double the groan-inducing jokes.)

“Ha, alright whatever you say babe. If you ever grow tired and want some colour, I’m your guy,” Reno winked at the other and then gazed back to his silent ex-Turk partner. “Yo Rude, the usual? Or are we switching it up this time?”

Rude let out a small, quiet snort. “It’s been the same for the last thirty years Reno. That joke is old and you should feel ashamed.”

“Not as old as you, partner,” Came the usual remark. 

“It’s not a competition…but,” Roche smiled mischievously as he spoke. “While Rude might be the oldest fart by number, I gotta say that _I_ , at least look the part,” Once upon a time he wouldn’t have been able to make the joke at his own expense, but he’d come to accept his body’s decline with more grace with Reno and Rude there to support him.

Rude rolled his eyes, they still liked teasing each other about becoming old. But that definitely beat not being able to grow old together - a worry that had plagued their minds back when the news of Roche’s potential fate was still fresh. When the symptoms first arrived Roche had kept them secret, unintentionally following down his mentor Genesis’ steps. But unlike his mentor, Roche was able to overcome the genetic illness thanks to Cloud and the lifestream, from the two places he least expected, from those he didn’t feel he deserved aid from. But he would forever be grateful, and lived on to this day with the events as a reminder that it was okay to lean on his found family and friends for support.

His manic tendencies met with a violent conclusion when Cloud and his friends found him that day, by happenstance really. The day that he believed was his last, at a time he almost transformed into a corrupt beast at the edge of a cliff near Junon. His mind was almost lost to the maddening voice of Jenova as she attempted to lull him into accepting his SOLDIER’s fate, to turn into a monster bent on destruction.

But just when Roche thought he could no longer hold on, very familiar spikey blond tufts of hair bounced into view. A friendly voice began to plead with him not to give in. He knew exactly who it was but he couldn’t help but to be reminded of an old friend from First Class; someone who was beloved by all the other army men for his positive outlook on life and stupendous goal of becoming a hero. And it was there, at that point in time that he had realized he wasn’t alone. That he wasn’t just another ShinRa pawn, and he didn’t have to hide his pain and his struggles anymore. That others did care about him even though they knew little about his past slum life. Now here he was, twenty years later, walking peacefully for a cup of coffee with two men who he loved deeply, and who loved him in return. The feeling of gratitude and affection swelled in his chest.

“I love you guys,” he stopped in his tracks just feet away from the line that was forming in front of the shop. He turned and swiftly grabbed the two that were walking along with him into a big embrace. “I love you guys so much.”

“Oy! Oww oww oww, you’re pulling on the ponytail!” Reno knitted his brows as Rude braced for impact.

“Hush, you’re ruining this for me,” Roche laughed through his silent tears as he buried his face between Rude’s scarf and Reno’s fluffy red hair.

Rude wanted to mention something about the line growing longer but opted to close his eyes and wrap his arms around the two. The line could wait, tender moments with his miscreant husbands were rare.

After a pregnant silence the redhead chimed in as he slowly rubbed circles into Roche’s back. “So I take it you need a double today?”

Roche nodded slowly and gave them a little squeeze, he never declined a good, strong cup of coffee.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Art by me, and I can also be found as @Frienduccine on Twitter.
> 
> Thank you to all of those who beta read this, especially butteredbandits for helping me put my brainworms into something coherent! And special thanks to SaiTheWriter, Moogle and Jeremy, without you guys I wouldn’t have the strength to make and post this. You’ve all been amazing and huge source of inspiration!
> 
> Perhaps I’ll make more like these in the future.


End file.
